Nyx's Conversations with the dead
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: I think the title is pretty explanatory, but just in case. This is a series of short conversations between Nyx and the fledglings/humans that have ended up in her grove. Warning Spoilers for awakened.
1. Heath

Nyx's Conversations with the dead: Heath

Nyx and Heath were in a lush grove filled with rainbow trees. Nyx was sitting on a large rock meditating, and Heath was throwing a bouncy ball repeatedly.

"Would you stop throwing that ball" Nyx told Heath.

"I'm bored" Heath complained.

"Then do something" Nyx replied.

"What can I do?" Heath wined.

"Anything you want, your dead."

"Can I come back to life?" He asked jumping in the air.

"No!" Nyx said Sternly.

"Oh, please" He said looking at her with one of those insanely cute puppy dog looks.

"Come on your in my garden that's a privilege for a human, now would you be quiet and let me meditate." She closed her eyes and began meditating, apparently those puppy dog looks don't work on goddess's.

"I wish Zoey was still here" Heath muttered.

"If she was still here she'd have lost her way by now." Nyx stated.

"Why do you have to crush my hope." He wined.

"You are so whiny." Nyx said rolling her eyes.

"You're mean" Heath whined loudly.

"I still don't get what Zoey sees in you" Nyx got up from the rock she'd been meditating on, and glared at heath.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that" He whined pointing at the goddess.

"Come on everyone knows it, your like a lost clingy puppy that only Zoey wants." She said with a super annoyed goddess voice.

"Why do you have to be so mean" Heath got up and ran deeper into the grove, crying like a little girl.

**If you haven't already guessed I don't really like Heath. So favorite this, check out some of my other story's and a new conversation with another dead person will be up soon. R&R.**


	2. Jack

Nyx's Conversations with the Dead:Jack

Nyx was walking through her grove with her consort Erebus beside her. She heard a noise coming from behind a tree near her and Erebus.

"Go ahead my love, I will be along shortly." She told Erebus, who reluctantly bowed and put his fist over his heart. He continued walking toward their castle in the center of the grove.

Nyx strode over to the back of the tree, to see Jack crying.

"What is the mater Jack?" she asked. Jack jumped unaware that the goddess had come up to him.

"I miss Damien." he answered wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry sweety, he will be here with you before you know it" She said kneeling in front of him.

"It'll be along time before Damien dies, what if I start to forget him. What he looks like, what he smells like, why I love him." he broke down crying again once he said that.

"Come here child." Nyx wrapped her arms the crying boy and she rubbed his back trying to comfort him. They were like that for a while before Nyx pulled away.

"You shouldn't think like that." she told him.

"You have to remember all the happy things about Damien, remember him and don't give up hope. You will be with him again." Nyx stated.

"It will be hard without him for so long." he whimpered.

"Why don't you make a list of things you and Damien can do together once he gets here." Nyx told him, knowing that he would jump at the idea.

"That's a great idea, I could show him all my favorite places and the fun things you can do here." Jack said getting giddy at the idea.

"I have another Idea Jack, why don't you come and stay with Erebus and I in are castle till Damien gets here."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose." Jack told her.

"You wouldn't be imposing, to tell you the truth it'd be nice to have the company. Besides it gets kinda boring with only Erebus to talk with." Nyx replied.

"Alright, I'd love to." Jack said.

The to stood up and walked out from behind the trees. They walked to the castle were Erebus was waiting for them.


	3. Shekinah

Nyx's Conversations with the dead: Shekinah

Nyx and Shekinah strolled through the vast grove near the castle.

"What are you going to do about Nefret?" Shekinah asked.

"I do not know, what do you think I should do." Nyx replied.

"The task is not up to me, I cannot answer."Stated Shekinah.

"But if it was I would stop her before she does any more damage." Shekinah told Nyx.

"If only it were that simple, I cannot intervene I have to let it take its course." Nyx said.

They came to a large ornate marble bench carved with Celtic symbols. They sat down and turned their attention to a pair of squirrels fighting over a large nut.

"Don't fight little ones." Nyx said in a soothing voice. Then she pulled a large nut out of nowhere and threw it to the squirrels.

"You never seize to amaze me Nyx." Shekinah said laughing.

"I am glad to be a source of amusement." Nyx replied joining in her laughter.

"I hear you have asked young Jack to stay with you and Erebus in the castle." Shekinah said.

"Now where did you hear that?" Asked Nyx.

"The wind spirits love to gossip." She said gesturing to all around them.

"Naughty little spirits, Jack is staying with us." Nyx answered.

"I cannot wait to meet him, the wind says he is a very sweet boy."

"He is, but you should know he is different than most boys." Nyx said.

"How so?" Asked Shekinah.

"Well he's gay."

"Really, well I don't have a problem with that. I may be over two-hundred years old, but I am still cool with all the new things kids are doing. I don't judge people by their life choices." Shekinah said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't suggesting that.."

"It's alright I know what you meant, its fine."

"What do you thing about going back to the castle and having lunch with Jack and Erebus." Nyx said standing up and offering her hand to Shekinah.

"I would be delighted." Shekinah answered taking Nyx's hand.

"So what are we going to eat?" asked Shekinah.

"I don't know, what do you want. We can have anything made, if you wanted you could get a McRib." Nyx said laughing.

"No thanks, to many calories for me."

"Oh come on your dead, Live a little. Yes, I know the irony in what I just said." They both broke down laughing at that point.

"Okay, have you ever had Mongolian Beef?" Asked Shekinah.

"I can't say that I have."

"Then we'll have that, its a delicious Chinese dish. I know an amazing sauce recipe for it." Shekinah said.

"Sounds delicious, can't wait to try it."

As they walked Nyx asked Shekinah if she'd heard about that computer on Jeopardy called Watson. An how it had beaten the best Jeopardy players, oh what was the world coming to.


	4. Stevie Rae

Nyx's Conversations With The Dead:Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae awoke in an immense Grove.

"What the heck" she said.

The last thing she remembered was lying in Zoey's arms, and that she had been dying. An that their had been blood a lot of blood.

Stevie Rae looked around and spotted a woman not far from her. Her back was facing Stevie Rae, and she was sitting on the shore of a beach, that looked like it went on forever. The water looked so blue, yet it was clear at the same time. It's hard to describe, but just looking at the water made Stevie Rae feel peaceful.

Stevie Rae stood up an walked over to the woman. The woman turned around and saw Stevie Rae. She looked surprised to see Stevie Rae. That's when Stevie Rae realized it. She had seen the women around the House of Night hundreds of times. It was Nyx.

"Child what are you doing here, it is before your time." Nyx said standing up.

"Where is here?" Stevie Rae asked.

"You are in my Realm." Nyx said.

"Your realm, that means I'm definitely dead. Oh great." Stevie Rae said sarcasticly.

"You shouldn't be here Stevie Rae, you still haven't completed your task." Nyx said.

"My task, what task. Also its not like I had much of a choice in dying." Stevie said looking extremely peeved.

"I do not know your task. I only know that it is not complete. You still have great things to accomplish." Nyx said

"Yeah, I know I have an infinity for earth, well had. Y'all do know I'm dead, can't do much now." Stevie Rae said crossing her arms.

Suddenly Stevie Rae's body shimmered.

"What the hell!" Stevie Rae shouted.

"Oh my" was all Nyx said.

"What was that!" Stevie Rae asked not to quietly.

"You are being pulled out of this realm and back to your body." Nyx stated.

"What! Wait is that even possible?" She asked.

"Apparently, but I sense dark magic at work here. This is not natural." Nyx said thinking.

Stevie Rae's body shimmered again an began to fade.

"Stevie you should know you will not remember your short time in this realm. The memory will be wiped when you leave." Nyx stated.

"Why?"

"Your soul isn't prepared for the shift between worlds."

"Don't worry child all will be fine, just remember..." But Stevie Rae didn't here the rest of Nyx's sentence. Her soul was ripped out Nyx's realm and back to her body.

"It will be a while before she returns." Nyx said to know one in particular.


End file.
